


we're together now (we’re undone)

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm hopeless, M/M, Rimming, So yeah, this is pretty much just a shameless pwp, this is so fluffy and then so smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but think of how their sex life has changed throughout their career. From being giggly 16 and 18 year olds who went off their porn knowledge to strong 21 and 23 year old men who know each other's body like the back of their hands.</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Louis and Harry have a day off after a long week. Harry knows what Louis needs. </p><p>Title from:- Climax by Usher</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're together now (we’re undone)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, sorry I haven't posted in like a month. Exams and assignments are kicking my ass. I wrote this as I was procrastinating over my English Monologue. Sorry it isn't very long but hey, I tried. 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

Louis takes another sharp intake of breath as Harry's tongue circles his rim again. The pressure barely there and it's driving Louis _insane_.

Harry been doing this for the last half hour and he can't do anything. His hands are tied to the headboard, he's spread eagle and Harry's hands are strong against his thighs. His cock is hard against his stomach and all he wants is to touch himself to relieve the pressure of it all.

"Harry." He pants out and Harry hushes him again.

"Quiet baby. Let me take my time. Gonna make you feel so good darling." Harry tells him, nosing against his perineum. Louis whines high as he relaxes into his fiancé.

Harry presses a kiss to Louis' pink rim before licking over it again.

Eating Louis is out is always one of his favourite things to do. From the little noises that escape from his fiancé's throat to the tightening of Louis' muscles under his hands to the taste of him on his tongue. Louis is so hairless and clean and beautiful everywhere and anywhere and he is always up for anything. Everything about this drives both him and Louis insane.

"More Harry please." Louis keens as he delves his tongue ever so slightly inside. That is all he has been hearing for about 15 minutes. Harry knows he is teasing Louis but he likes to drawl this out for as long as he can before making Louis come so hard he sees stars.

"Patience darling." He tells him again and he watches Louis' small hands clench and unclench in the restrictions. He noses into Louis' balls, inhaling the musky and soapy scent of him before sucking one into his mouth. Fondling it with his tongue. Evoking a sound from his boy. He gives the other the same treatment before sucking at the skin of Louis' sensitive thighs.

"Harry, fuck. You're gonna leave marks. I'm meant to go to the beach with El tomorrow." Louis groans out, his toes curling at the sensation. He feels possessive all of a sudden at the mention of her. Louis is his and his only.

"I know. Gonna mark you up so good that everyone will know who owns you." Harry growls, nips at a particularly sensitive section of this muscle. Harry absolutely adores Louis' thighs, they are so thick and strong and sensitive and just amazing.

What many people don't know it that Louis has his fiancé's initial inked on the inside of his thigh. A small little H embedded into his skin forever that only Harry and the other boys know about. He knows that is Harry's place to bite and suck at. He doesn't stop him. Harry knows how to run his body right.

After being together for nearly five years, Louis is pretty sure Harry has worshipped, kissed, bitten, sucked, licked and most likely orgasmed on every part of him but Harry always comes back to his thighs. He used to hate his thighs and wouldn't let anyone touch him there but then Harry came into his life and kissed the ground he walked on.

Harry taught him to love himself, every section of himself as much as he loves his body. It was hard at first but Harry is the love of his life and he can make him do anything with a pout, cuddle and lots of kisses.

Harry bites the flesh around the tattoo and sucks, pulling off and kissing the near purple mark he just made.

"So _beautiful_ Lou. Wanna do this for hours." Harry tells him and Louis smiles lazily down at him.

"Well, we don't have hours and I'm really fucking hard. Please eat me out, I'm dying over here!" Louis begs.

"Way to ruin the moment babe." Harry chuckles, looking up at him disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry pumpkin but I'm gonna die soon if you don't touch me soon." Louis pouts.

"I was touching you baby." Harry points out, pressing his finger into one of the many marks on his body.

"Touch my cock or ass, you tit. I want you to get me off and stop teasing." Louis smirks and Harry smiles.

"As you wish my love, kiss first." Harry asks and Louis presses his lips against his gently.

"You taste like ass." Louis mumbles as Harry sinks back down between his legs.

"Your ass tastes fucking magnificent." Harry smiles back as Louis groans. He lifts Louis' legs over his shoulders before pressing his tongue back over Louis' hole with renewed vigour.

Licking and delving in and around the muscle. Tasting him and stretching him. Tiny delicate whimpers leave Louis' mouth as Harry works his tongue into him. He squeezes Louis' thighs softly, pressing into the marks as his nose bumps into his perineum. His tongue worms into Louis' hole as deep as he can and Louis lets out a loud gasp of his name.

"Harry!" He cries out, wiggling his hips down onto Harry's mouth. To be perfectly honest, he would prefer to sit on Harry's face and ride his tongue or even possibly go doggy style and fuck himself back onto his boy but this is just as good. Harry is always good.

"So good baby. So nice and clean for me. Gonna open you up for my cock now. What do you say?" Harry asks, kissing at the skin on his pelvic bone.

"Please Harry. Open me up. Want your cock inside me." Louis pleads and Harry smiles coyly up at him, knowing he is in full power. He loves it when Louis just relaxes into him, just giving himself up fully because he knows that his fiancé will take full care of him.

Harry grabs their lube (pineapple flavour, mind you. They learnt that Louis is allergic to berry flavoured lubes the hard way. Awkward doctor trip that was) and coats three of his fingers in the sticky substance liberally. He circles one around Louis' spit slick hole before pressing it in slowly, drinking in the small gasp that escapes Louis' throat. He pushes in as far as he can and wiggles it, letting Louis get used to the sensation he is oh so familiar with.

"Swallowed my finger up." Harry remarks, tentatively moving his digit back and forth.

"This isn't a porno Harry." Louis groans, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

"I know but it's true. Remember when I fingered you for the first time?" Harry asks fondly, remising to himself.

"How can I forget? You used nearly half a bottle of lube because you were scared you were gonna hurt me. Not to forget, you didn't even know what a bloody prostate was!" Louis replies, the memory vivid in his mind.

"I was 16, horny and stupidly in love with you. Nothing has changed except my age." Harry shrugs as he work the finger inside his boyfriend. Licking around it occasionally, just to surprise Louis.

"You are such a sap." Louis groans out as Harry squeezes in a second finger.

"Yeah, I guess. But the time from then on were good, I still can't believe you trusted me enough at 16 to finger fuck you." Harry remarks.

"I happened to be stupidly in love with you as well." Louis mumbles like he doesn't want to admit it.

"Now who's the sap?" Harry teases, scissoring his fingers.

"Shu'up and fuck me Styles." Louis scoffs, letting out a soft moan when Harry grazes his prostate with his long fingers as his tongue traces his rim.

Louis has only few coherent word in his brain right now. Harry is four fingers deep in him, his tongue still prodding his rim and his cock hasn't been touched. Not even an accidental graze of Harry's fingers. It is just there. Red, swollen and extremely hard.

"Ha-Harry _please_." Louis begs, his fingers digging into his palms and his toes curling in pleasure as Harry's fingers rub his prostate.

"Shush baby, let me take care of you." Harry kisses his thigh as he reassures him. He doesn't want Louis to come, he just wants him on the edge.

Plus, Louis looks exceptionally beautiful when he is being fingered. His body flushes a lovely pink shade, his mouth scrunches up and his eyes roll back.

"I need you so much. Please." Louis cries out, tears pricking his eyes. He doesn't usually cry during sex, unless, like today, Harry draws the pleasure out for what seems like hours, teasing him of what he so desperately needs.

They don't do this nearly enough because they aren't in a place long enough but here in Australia, they have all the time in the world because they don't have a show in three days. He loves it so much that he does cry. He just feels so stimulated and loved and cared for that he can't help it.

"You have me darling." Harry tells him and Louis chokes out a sob. Harry is just so...Harry.

"I love you." Louis says in barely more than a whisper.

"I love you too." Harry replies immediately on impulse.

Harry eases his fingers out of Louis, watching the way the muscle desperately clings onto the digits as they leave.

"Gonna fuck you now baby. Gonna make you feel so good." Harry tells him, kissing up his stomach and chest. Louis squirms in his grasp, the tender touches on his skin making him hyper sensitive.

"Please Harry. Need you so bad. Always want you so much." Louis know he's full on babbling right now but he can't stop his mouth. He just needs and wants right now.

"And I always want you baby. I'll never stop wanting you." Harry coos at him, kissing up his exposed neck in effect to calm him down a little.

"I love you." Louis coughs out as Harry's eyes met his.

"I love you too pumpkin. You ready for me?" Harry asks softly, his eyes watching Louis' face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"I was born ready for you." Louis replies and Harry smiles. Louis always amazes him. He always makes him smile in any situation, no matter how he is. He kisses his lips quickly before grabbing the lube bottle. He removes his boxers before slicking himself up, groaning at the contact of his hand on himself.

He lines himself up with Louis' hole, the other hand next to Louis' midsection. He looks up at Louis and he nods back. He loves that about them. They can just talk through glances and looks because they just know. They know what the other is thinking.

Harry pushes in, watching Louis' eyes flutter shut as he adjusts to the stretch. Harry wishes he could mentally film this and have it with him forever but then he remembers, Louis is his forever. They may not be married but they practically are and if the promise ring Louis gave him on his 19th birthday and then the engagement ring on his 21st is anything to go by, he knows they are forever.

"Fu-ck." Louis hiccups, his toes curling. Harry always feels so big inside him. Much thicker and longer than his fingers and that is saying something.

"Baby, God, so beautiful. Wish you could see how beautiful you look." Harry tells him, hips flush against Louis' body. Louis whimpers in response, his fingers tensing and untensing in the confines. Louis wants nothing more than to touch Harry.

Traces his fingers down his soft sides, scratch his nails down his back and just touch anything he can. He can feels himself heat up as he get comfortable with the fullness he is experiencing. Harry is just waiting for him and he feels another wave of overwhelming care hit him. He knows Harry makes sure he is comfortable before he makes himself comfortable.

"I'm good. Shit, so good." Louis tells him, wiggling down a little for emphasis.

"Can I move now please?" Harry asks and Louis nods with a lazy smile on his lips. Harry is so god damn polite in everything. Harry loops his arms under Louis' tied ones, his fingers curling over his biceps as he slowly rocks into Louis.

He doesn't want to go fast and hard like they do when they are desperate and high in adrenaline after a show. They have all the time in the world so Harry can do as he pleases, making sure Louis is comfortable of course. Louis is his main priority.

"H-har-ry, _shit_." Louis sobs out as Harry's fingers press into the skin of his forearms.

"Yeah baby, what do you need?" Harry asks, lips against his neck.

"Harder please. Need you to go harder." Louis begs, his lip drawn under his teeth.

"We have all the time in the world today baby. Wanna make it last. Don't get to do this a lot. Spread you out and fuck you slowly. We can go faster but only if you really want it." Harry compromises with him. Louis keens as Harry's teeth graze his spot on his neck.

"Okay, sorry. Didn't know. Sorry." He babbles.

"Don't be sorry darling. You didn't know. Breath for me. Gonna make you feel so good." Harry assures him. Louis lets out a shuddered breath.

"Please untie me. Need to touch you. Please, wanna feel you." Louis begs, surprising himself that he can make sentences.

"Only if you don't touch yourself. You can touch anywhere on me but not yourself. Yeah babe?" Harry sets and Louis nods. He just needs to touch Harry. Feel his fluffy hair, his baby soft smooth skin and all the muscle beneath it.

Harry makes quick work of the ties, letting them fall. He brings Louis' wrists to his lips, butterfly kissing them. Louis feels honey warmth spread through him at the delicate touch. Harry rocks his hips ever so slightly harder, evoking a low moan from him.

His hands instinctively fly to the soft love-handles on Harry's waist, gripping them tightly. He can hear Harry let out a small sinister laugh in his ear where his head lays in the crook of his neck. He bucks his hips up, the head of his cock rubbing against Harry's tense abs.

"No baby, don't be greedy because I've untied you. I untied because you deserved it." Harry tuts, hips stilling.

"I'm sorry. I g-got carried away." Louis stammers, his eyes wide in fear. Not fear of Harry, fear that he has disappointed him.

"It's okay babe. Calm down, want you to lose yourself in the feeling. Stop working yourself up. Let me do it." Harry rubs his fingers into the skin along his boyfriend's ribs.

"Okay, okay. Will you kiss me?" Louis nods slowly.

"Of course darling." Harry smiles, pressing his lips against Louis' as his hips rock their steady rhythm into Louis. He can't help but think of how their sex life has changed throughout their career.

From being giggly 16 and 18 year olds who went off their porn knowledge to strong 21 and 23 year old men who know each other's body like the back of their hands. From their kinky adventures to their regular vanilla, sex with Louis is never boring. Every time feels new and fresh and just amazing.

Of course, they have become more experienced but they learn something new every time. He just loves how sometimes, Louis starts off talkative and wanting but by the end, he is floaty and sated. Louis needs that occasionally, in time like this, just to take himself away from the stress of reality.

Louis pulls back from the kiss to release a loud moan that he has been holding in. Harry's cock is just nailing his prostate ever so gently and the pleasure and pressure in over flowing in his veins. Stimulation hitting override.

"Love your pretty little moans baby. Love your sounds." Harry smiles, kissing his scruffy jaw. Louis hasn't shaved fully in a while, he trims his beard so it isn't too straggly but he keeps it because Harry loves the burn it leaves on his thighs when he eats him out.

"I sound like a girl." Louis cries out, his fingers digging into the skin on Harry's lower back, just above his bum.

"No you don't love. We have this conversation every time. You sound amazing. I will record you one day and show you how gorgeous and hot you look and sound. Gotta make you see how beautiful you are." Harry hushes him, whispering the words like a forbidden secret.

"You are so you. Why are you always like this? Even in the filthiest times." Louis mumbles back, suppressing a whine.

"This isn't filthy baby, this is love making. I'm like this because you deserve it. I love you so much, you beautiful beautiful man." Harry explains, his hips keeping up their rocking, gentle pleasure steadily releasing in both their warm bodies.

"Fuck, kiss me." Louis pleads and Harry complies. His lips slotting against Louis' like they were made for each other. They move sensually, practiced by nearly five years of being nearly constantly glued to each other's lips when they weren't being filmed or interviewed.

Louis can feel that ever familiar coiling in his stomach only a few minutes later. His insides heating up like an oven as Harry's groans get a little more breathless. All his mind is thinking is _HarryHarryHar_ \--

"Fuck, God, Harry please!" Louis screams as one of Harry's hands starts to play with his nipple as Harry's mouth is preoccupied with his neck.

"Yeah baby, you like this? Like me making you feel so good?" Harry mumbles against the spit slick skin.

"Yeah, shit, I'm close. Fuck babe, so close. Gonna come." Louis coughs out, Harry's fingers delivering a sharp twist to his left bud, pain shooting through his hot body.

"Come for me baby. Wanna see you make a mess. Can you do that baby boy?" Harry nods, a hand sliding down his tense stomach to grip Louis' cock that is wedged between them.

"Yeah, gonna be good you for. Gonna come." Louis' voice shatters on the last syllable as Harry's hand tugs at his dick.

Once, twice, and he's coming. He lets out a cry of Harry's name as he comes, the fluid hitting up to his collarbones.

His nails scratch down Harry's back, evoking a moan from the younger boy. His hole tightens around Harry's cock but Harry doesn't stop his movements. Stroking Louis fast with his hand while his hips move rhythmically, fucking his boyfriend through his orgasm.

"Oh baby, you look so good. So tight around me." Harry groans, taking his hand away from Louis' cock to keep himself steady.

"Fuck Harry, shit." Louis curses, his breathing erratic.

"God baby, I love you so much." Harry tells him, kissing Louis' pink bitten lips softly.

"I love you too." Louis mumbles back, his hands moving from the bed to Harry's hair to kiss his properly. His spent cock lay flat on his stomach, rutting into Harry's abs ever so softly as Harry's lips dominate his.

"Fuck Lou, I'm gonna come. Want me to pull out?" Harry asks, his hips moving a little bit faster as his own orgasm impends.

"No, come in me. Wanna be filled with you." Louis shakes his head and Harry nods.

"You're so hot baby. How did you get so lucky?" Harry groans, his stomach tightening.

"I'm the lucky one. Fuck Haz, come for me. Come for me babe." Louis breathlessly whispers back and Harry goes. His hips stilling as he paints the inside of Louis. He collapses forwards, his arms giving way. Louis squeaks beneath him at the solid weight drops on him, all muscle and hair.

"Fuck." Harry keens, his face smushed into Louis' pillow.

"Yeah." Louis agrees, nodding contently as Harry slows ceases his movements.

"I love it when we do this. All slow and lovey dovey." Harry smiles at him.

"As do I babe. We don't do it enough. Thanks though, I needed this today." Louis smiles dopily back at him.

"So did I. Calms us down from the stress of tour. My favourite part though? You start off all mouthy but then you get all pliant and give me all the control." Harry tells him and if Louis' face wasn't still so fucked out pink, you could tell he was blushing.

"Shud'up H, you know I can't help it." Louis mumbles.

"I know and it's amazing. I love you so much." Harry giggles back, easing himself out of Louis.

"I love you too, pumpkin." Louis replies, kissing Harry's collar bone.

"Want me to clean you out?" Harry offers, gesturing to the fluid slowly making it's way out of Louis' hole.

"Can you clean me out in the shower with a flannel. I can't handle more rimming right now, I'll come after about 0.3 seconds." Louis sheepishly admits.

"Louis Tomlinson everyone, the only boy who would turn down my tongue up their ass." Harry announces to the empty room.

"I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. You had your tongue up there only 20 minutes ago. You are insatiable." Louis slaps his chest, sitting up. Careful not to leak any more come onto the bed.

"Have you _seen_ your bum? I'm allowed to be insatiable over it." Harry winks back and Louis scoffs.

"Get in the shower before I call off the wedding Styles."

"You love me too much and it's gonna be Tomlinson soon." Harry sing songs, hopping out of the bed playfully.

"Still can't believe you wanna change your name. We could always go Tomlinson-Styles or Styles-Tomlinson or I'm even happy to go Styles." Louis shakes his head, standing up more gingerly than his fiancé did. Harry isn't exactly a pencil down there.

"No, I've told you this a million times. I want to be Tomlinson and all our kids will be Tomlinsons too. Lots and lots of mini-Tomlinsons." Harry smiles dreamily, pulling Louis up and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Won't your mum want you to continue the Styles name? Gemma is changing her name when she gets married. Besides I've always got little Ernie to continue the family name." Louis bargains, despite having this conversation many times with Harry.

"My mum want me to be a Tomlinson just as much as I do. Please Lou, let's not fight about this." Harry begs.

"Okay, I just don't want you thinking you have to change your name for me." Louis nods, padding towards the ensuite bathroom.

"I'm not changing it for you. I'm changing it because I love you." Harry smiles, walking with Louis into the shower.

"You make zero sense to me you sap." Louis laughs, stepping into the spacious cubicle he calls a shower. Their shower can hold five people, that is a fact. They have group showers sometimes. It saves water and time.

"But it makes all the sense in the world to me." Harry hums, turning the shower knob.'

"Sap." Louis repeats, poking Harry's right nipple.

"Your sap." Harry nuzzles into Louis' neck and blows a raspberry into the tanned skin.

"My silly little sap, now clean me out future Tomlinson." Louis instructs and he can feel his boy smiles against his skin.

"I love that." He mumbles before grabbing a flannel. He loves Louis. He loves his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's that. Til next time, I love you x c:
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://larrykindahappened.tumblr.com)!


End file.
